


Prison Boy

by snufmin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Don't ask why they're all in the same prison it's porn, Double Anal Creampie, Double Penetration, Everyone else is adults, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Ryoma is 15 in this, Spanking, Watersports, also, can it be considered daddy kink if it's just a rapist calling himself daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufmin/pseuds/snufmin
Summary: Ryoma has a run-in with some goons in prison.





	Prison Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless prison rape porn. Enjoy!

"Hey, Hoshi. C'mere."

Ryoma sighed, turning around to face the group of men behind him. He had just finished in the showers and was about to towel himself down when he had been called, his rather burly cellmate standing amongst a small group of men and gesturing for him to come closer. Hesitantly, Ryoma approached them, not sure of what to expect. He personally believed that he and his cellmate had built up a decent friendship, so he assumed that whatever he was being called over for couldn't have been that bad.

His cellmate, Mito, smiled at him, though there was a visible gleam in his eyes that seemed to radiate malicious intent, and Ryoma found himself pausing midstep as he noticed. Mito smirked, strolling up to Ryoma and leaning down so they were at face level, his eyes gazing deep into Ryoma's very soul. "You look scared. What's wrong, little girl? Seen a monster?" Mito licked his lips. There was nothing more appetizing than emasculating the fuck out of a bitch, right before pouncing on them, and Mito was eyeing up the kill.

Ryoma stuttered, taken aback. It was uncharacteristic of Mito to act this way, especially towards a cellmate he had known for a good three months or so. "What the fuck has gotten into you, Mito?" He asked, genuinely concerned for the man he had just begun to consider a friend. Mito smirked again, reaching over and running a hand through Ryoma's still wet hair, gently stroking it as he licked his lips. 

"Your hair is so soft, little girl. How's about letting daddy have a nice feel of it?" At that, Ryoma practically collapsed backwards, sputtering and stuttering, a thick blush of pink beginning to tinge his face as he glared at the man who had just dared to fondle his hair without even saying a word first. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mito grinned at Ryoma, before gesturing to the group of men behind him, who quickly surrounded Ryoma, preventing him from simply running off or attempting to get help. As the other prisongoers began to take notice, a tiny crowd gathered around where the action was taking place, all with a look of knowing beginning to dawn on their faces. 

Strolling up to Ryoma, who was desperately sizing up the men around him to see if there was anyway he could slip his way through the impenetrable fortress of human bodies, Mito proceeded to drop three packets of mustard in front of Ryoma, who stared at them in utter confusion. "You might wanna prep, bitch. Cause once we start, we aren't gonna stop no matter how much you bleed or cry, and you're gonna be doing both of those pretty soon, so you might as well try to make it just a little easier on yourself."

As Mito's words sunk into Ryoma's skull, he felt his heart rate increase. No, Mito couldn't have meant... 

Diving in between one of the men's legs, Ryoma made a run for it, sprinting across the showers at top speed, dodging this way and that. He could hear the group close behind, Mito's enraged yelling rattling his eardrums and making him tremble. With a cry, Ryoma was suddenly hoist into the air by his arm, finding himself face to face with Mito, who's face had gone red from sheer fury. He had been caught, and now he was going to face the consequences. Mito laughed a mirthless laugh. Ryoma gulped.

"Alright bitch, I gave you a chance to prep yourself, but it looks like you already made up your mind! Guess we'll be going in dry, huh?" With another laugh, Mito shoved Ryoma to the ground, forcing him on his hands and knees. Unwrapping the towel from around his crotch, Mito revealed his fully erect, bobbing cocK, a bead of precum shimmering on the tip. Ryoma eyes widened, and he tried to squirm away, but Mito's grip was too strong.

"Now this is what I love doing. Taking little bitches like you and turning them into girls. Cause that's all you are! A pretty little girl." Mito finished the sentence by spitting on Ryoma, the saliva getting in Ryoma's eye and causing him to cry out. Grinning, Mito pressed his cock against Ryoma's tight asshole. As Ryoma trembled, he suddenly found himself face to face with another, throbbing cock. The men, obviously bored of being left out, had taken it upon themselves to gather around Ryoma, their cocks hard and at the ready. With one hand on Ryoma's hair, the man in front of him made a show of dragging his cock across Ryoma's face, smearing the white fluid in a line across his cheek. 

Gripping Ryoma's hair, he forced his cock into the shorter boy's mouth, Ryoma letting out a gargled cry of surprise as the entire shaft was suddenly shoved in. It tasted foul, sweaty and musky, and Ryoma felt himself gag around it. Forcing it deeper into his mouth, the man groaned, feeling Ryoma's tongue pressing against his hard cock as it was pushed into the boy's mouth. Every inch, every second it took for that fat cock to enter his mouth felt like an eternity to Ryoma. As the man's balls made contact with Ryoma's chin, the shorter man retched. They were unshaven, a thick layer of hair covering the heavy, damp testicles. As the man pulled back and thrust forward, they smacked against Ryoma's chin, the hair tickling him in the worst way imaginable as they slapped against his face again and again. 

Meanwhile, Mito stood at the back of Ryoma, running a hand over his rear. Mito chuckled. "See, this is what I love about this hellhole. Building trust with whores and sluts like you, before getting them when they least suspect it and fucking them into weak, submissive bitches. Rapin' em doggy-style like the bitches in heat they are." As he finished, he lifted his hand up and smacked it back down on Ryoma's ass, hard. Ryoma yelped through the cock in his mouth, jolting and trying to wiggle away from Mito, though the grip the much burlier man had on Ryoma was just too much, and Ryoma found himself going limp as his mouth was fucked and his ass spanked.

With every smack, Mito laughed, watching as Ryoma flinched and sobbed through the shaft in his mouth. Slowing the spanks to a stop, Mito proceeded to slip his cock between Ryoma's ass, making the smaller boy freeze up. Hotdogging his cock between the cheeks for a few moments, Mito groaned, his cock already throbbing and twitching from anticipation. Pressing the tip against Ryoma's asshole, he growled. "Hope you're ready, little girl. Daddy's going in dry." Without waiting for an answer, he thrust forward, his cock penetrating Ryoma's virgin anus, a trickle of blood running down as the boy's ass was torn open.

Ryoma's eyes widened, and he screamed through the cock in his mouth, though his screams turned to gargles as the cock was shoved down his throat, sinking deep into the throat and causing Ryoma to gag and retch as he was split open at both ends. Thrusting deeper into the boy's tight anus, Mito grunted, gripping Ryoma's sides like a vice. Blood ran down Ryoma's balls, dripping to the floor as he was raped dry. Two more of the men walked to his sides, gripping their cocks. It took Ryoma a moment to figure out what they wanted him to do, but when he did, he sobbed as he reached up both hands and began jerking off the men, their cocks throbbing and twitching in his hands.

Finally, he felt the fifth man forcing his way underneath him, helping Mito to hold him up. Ryoma froze as he felt a second cock pressing against his anus, the tip smearing precum on his skin. Tears streamed down Ryoma's face as the cock was forced into him, more blood trickling down his balls as his asshole was stretched far beyond its natural capacity. Two cocks fucking his ass, one fucking his mouth, and two being jerked off. Ryoma had never felt more used in his life, and tears streamed endlessly down his cheeks as he struggled helplessly in Mito's grip. 

Mito grinned. "You fucking love it..." He snarled, sinking his nails into Ryoma's sides, droplets of blood forming around his fingers as Ryoma flinched. "You're getting used like a worthless little whore, and you're fucking loving it. You love daddy's cock in your hole, little girl? I know you do, you worthless little bitch. This is your purpose in life, just taking some fat cocks in all your little holes. Better get used to it." As Mito spoke, Ryoma felt like he was going to throw up. He was being utterly and completely used, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ryoma froze up as the taste of semen suddenly filled his mouth, the man in front of him groaning as he blew his load, forcing his cock down Ryoma's throat and emptying his balls directly into there. Moments later, Ryoma sobbed as cum splattered his face and hair, the two men at his side grunting as their cocks throbbed, splattering Ryoma with their grime. Finally, there was a chorus of moaning from behind him as Mito and the fifth man sank their cocks as deep as they would go inside Ryoma's ass, coated his insides with their seed as they grunted and groaned, Ryoma's ass stretched so tightly that he could feel each throb their cocks made inside him. 

As their orgasms faded, the men grinned down at Ryoma. Mito smirked. "Aww, did they get some on your face little girl? Here, let me wash that off for you." Pulling out and walking in front of Ryoma, Mito laughed as a stream of piss flooded from the tip of his cock, soaking Ryoma's hair with his urine as he emptied his bladder all over the boy. The other men, still shaking from their orgasms, proceeded to laugh and do the same, five streams of piss utterly drenching Ryoma in the foul smelling liquid, the yellow fluid getting in his eyes, nose and mouth as he sputtered and retched. As the streams came to a stop, Mito kneeled down so he was eyelevel with Ryoma. 

"How'd you like your shower, little girl?" With that, he burst into a roaring fit of laughter, slapping his knee and cackling, the other five men doing the same as Ryoma sobbed and twitched on the floor. As his fit of laughter ended, Mito smirked at Ryoma. "Well, see you around, whore." With that, Mito spat on Ryoma's face and walked off, the other four men doing the same, leaving Ryoma to cry in a puddle of bodily fluids. 

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day!


End file.
